The present invention relates to the field of medicine and in particular to prophylaxis and therapy of diseases of pelvic and coxofemoral organs of a human body.
The prior art discloses devices for training muscles of locomotor system of a human body, rehabilitation after various diseases, prophylaxis of diseases. The devices comprise a supporting frame with a seat and dynamic elements for physical work of muscles. For better effect the devices are provided with an impedance generator allowing to control the individual physical work of each patient.
The trainer may have various building composition, different types of impedance generators and methods of their control /1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6/.
Prior art teaches on use of a therapeutic effect of magnetic field for prophylaxis and treatment of various organs of a human body. The prior devices for magnetotherapy produce favorable effect both on the whole human body and on its selected organs /7, 8, 9/. In particular, devices for pulse magnetotherapy of gynecological diseases, prostatitis, etc., use pulse magnetic fields located in the immediate vicinity to treated organs /10, 11/. The devices are generally used at clinics and require constant control of medical personnel.
The claimed invention provides a device for dynamic physical work of the locomotor system of a human body. The seat of the device is mechanically connected to the dynamic elements for fisical work of musculs. The seat further comprises elements for carring out magnetotherapy of lumbar, coxofemoral and pelvic organs of a human body. The elements comprise a magnetic inductor, integral within the seat, and an impulse generator connected with the magnetic inductor through a modulating device.
The device additionally comprises a motion detector of the dynamic element. Physical work of a patient combined with the magnetic field effecting the body organs improves circulation of the blood, metabolism, hormonal processes, rehabilitation activity of physiological functions. A seats position of a patient rotating (pressing) the dynamic elements produces alternating compression and displacement of lumbar and coxofemoral organs of a human body making thereby massage of the organs. At the moment the motion detector generates a signal and supplies it to the modulating device. Accordingly, the effect of the magnetic field is synchronised with the location of an organ which is more favourable for creating an effect. Certain position of the locomotor system at maximum extension of muscular tissue provide the best approach of internal organs and the inductor, in particular of the postate and the inductor.
The device is additionally equipped with a audiosystem for listening-in music. Synchronously with the physical work on the trainer a patient is listening to harmonious musical sounds of the frequency that stimulates natural functions of a certain human organ. In parallel to that a signal from the audiosystem is supplied to the modulating device. Thereby the magnetic field is synchronized with the musical sound vibration effecting the human organ during listening-in.
The use of the aforementioned elements eliminates the necessity to introduce the inductor into the body and affords to use the magnetotherpy method and device outside a clinic.